zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Yeto's Soup
Yeto's Soup is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This nutritious broth heals an amount of health, corresponding to the ingredients used in it. Each stage of the soup heals twice as many hearts as the last. Yeto cooks the soup in hopes of helping his wife, Yeta, recover from her illness, and allows Link to taste the soup by scooping some in an empty bottle. The soup undergoes three stages in the time Link spends in the Snowpeak Ruins. Link is unintentionally directed to the various ingredients used to supplement Yeto's Soup due to Yeta's faulty memory concerning the location of the Bedroom Key. Link must obtain all the ingredients to the soup before Yeta will remember the key's actual location. Since Snowpeak Ruins lacks Hearts and Fairies, the soup is Link's only means of recovery if he did not bring any recovery items beforehand. This is significant, as the mansion contains many enemies and hazardous obstacles that tend to cause much damage to Link if he is not careful, which, when accumulated, can be fatal if Link does not have a means of recovery. Stages Simple Soup The main ingredient of the Simple Soup is Reekfish, caught by Yeto in Zora's Domain, adding a fish-like texture and smell to the broth. The Simple Soup replenishes two hearts per drink. Strangely, only the head and about half the body of the fish is used in the soup itself. The rest of its body can be seen lying on a table near the pot containing the soup. If Link looks carefully inside the pot, he can see that the body is cut into thick slices and thrown in. It appears it's not even de-boned. The soup also contains floating pieces of what could be potatoes and/or turnips. Both these vegetables are found in barrels in Yeto's kitchen. Good Soup The main ingredient of the Good Soup is an Ordon Pumpkin, which grants the broth a thick orange color. The Good Soup replenishes four hearts per drink. Superb Soup The main ingredient of the Superb Soup is Ordon Goat Cheese, which adds a smell of cheese along with the ingredients added previously. The Superb Soup restores eight hearts per drink, making it the equivalent of the Twilight Princess Red Potion. Additionally, the Superb Soup invigorates Yeta enough for her to accompany Link to the master bedroom after he collects the Bedroom Key. Link can return to Snowpeak Ruins any time he wants to in order to gather unlimited amounts of this soup. Noticeably, as the soup thickens with each added ingredient, many of the original ingredients cease to be visible. By the time the soup is at this final stage, only a bubbling orange liquid and the head of the Reekfish can still be seen, the other ingredients perhaps having settled to the bottom, or even been dissolved by the boiling-hot temperatures. See Also *Elixir Soup *Pumpkin Soup *Potion Category:Health Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Potions